


Imaginary

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Leia and Luke talk about childhood memories.





	

"You know," Leia says abruptly, startling Luke into dropping the wrench. "I had an imaginary friend, when I was a child. I never saw him but for a while I talked to him more than anyone else."

Luke stares at her. She smiles. "That's strange," he says slowly. "Because I used to have an imaginary friend too, and she was really lonely so she talked to me a lot."

"Yes," Leia says, still smiling. "Strange, isn’t it?"

Luke smiles back.

There are no more words; there is no need for them.

And there’s nothing imaginary about this friendship, strange as it is.


End file.
